I Look Terrible In White
by IrisLake
Summary: Kurt is in Paris for Fashion Week, without Blaine. Blaine has a surprise for Kurt, and gets a little help from Kurt's boss, Brigit. Written for "STARINTHEWINGS" SUPER FLUFFY


My name is not important, but you can call me Iris, I am 19 and I am COMPLETELY in love with everything Klaine. I have a bunch of fluff ideas but this is probably the fluffiest thing I'll write!

This is for my twitter follower "starinthewings" who asked for the boys in Paris. The second she said that, the song "Marry Me" by train came on, and a light bulb practically exploded in my head! I hope you like it! If you have a request, PM me! I'll do my best to fill it!

Rating: T

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Warnings: spoilers through the finale of season 2

And without further ado…

Marry Me

* * *

><p><em>Paris. Fashion week. I made it. I am in Paris France, for Fashion week… <em>

I am currently sitting on the balcony of my hotel room, at Les Jardins d'Eiffel, staring across the Paris skyline, at the Eifel tower.

I'm 23, and by some stroke of luck, and the fact that I am AMAZING, as my boyfriend, Blaine would say, I got swept into the word of fashion. Half way through college, what started as an internship for Opening Ceremony in New York, turned into the biggest break of my life when I accidently left my design book lying open on my desk during lunch. My boss at the time, Liam, sent them to the woman who is now my boss and best friend, Brigit. By the time I was 21, I was beginning work on my own line for men. Now, two years later, I'm here with Brigit, in the city of lights. The only thing missing is Blaine.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

"Blaine," I whisper against his mouth, "if you don't stop kissing me, I am going to miss my flight!"

"Exactly," he says, pulling away and staring into my eyes, "I'm gonna miss you so much..."

I sigh, "Blaine, I'm only going to be gone a week and a half! You'll be so busy with teaching, you'll hardly notice."

_I, of course, WANT him to notice. What I'm not letting show, is how much I'm going to miss him. I've spent the past 4 years sharing a bed with him every night, so the empty bed waiting for me in Paris is far from appealing._

"But, you could always come with me," I tease, knowing his answer before it leaves his mouth.

"Baby, I want to so bad," he replies before swooping in for another kiss, "but I have to work to keep you in your designer duds!"

"Blaine," I say, laughing, "I design my designer duds! And I know you can't leave your students for very long, they'd wither away without their darling Mr. Anderson to teach them how to sing"

"FLIGHT 402 TO PARIS FRANCE NOW BOARDING." The female voice booms over the loud speakers.

"I love you. Tell the monsters I said hello," I say, kissing him soundly once more and then striding towards my gate.

"HEY!" he calls, scowling at me, "my students aren't monsters!"

I blow him a kiss, and he grins back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" he shouts, waving as I disappear into the crowd.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>I've barely been here 4 days, and I'm missing Blaine like crazy, and Brigit can tell.<p>

"C'mon Kurt, get your ass out of that chair!" she says pulling me up then throwing my jacket at me. "We're going exploring!"

"I don't want to!" I say grumpily, sitting back down, "I'm tired! We've been on our feet all day chasing after models! How do you have the energy to do anything but sleep!"

She smiles, bouncing on her toes, "because I've been doing this longer, now let's go!

"ugh, fine, calm down! Oh my gaga, you're like a jack rabbit on speed! Let me put on different shoes!" I say, unfolding myself from the chair and crossing to my suitcase.

"Wear the black ones!" she called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

"OBVIOUSLY!" I say, almost scandalized that she'd even said anything! "you DO remember I'm your top designer!"

She laughs, "yes Kurt, I do." She stops as she says this, a strange look crossing her face before bursting into unexplained giggles.

"Ok, crazy lady, I say looping my arm through hers as she stumbles past me, "introduce me to Paris!"

* * *

><p>Its near midnight when we stumble back into our room, giggling from the atrocious amounts of wine we'd consumed this evening, and dropping our shopping bags onto the floor.<p>

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" she exclaims, siling as she falls onto her bed and curls around her pillow.

"whats tomorrow?" I ask sleepily, my eyes drifting shut.

"its… It's a secret…" she yawns. "don't tell K.. Kurt.."

I shoot up in bed, "what?"

She snores softly and I slump back into my pillows.

_What is she on about now…?_

* * *

><p>The next day proves to be eventful as the last. I'm just glad its Friday. It means I only have 4 more days til I see Blaine. <em>Gaga, I miss him.<em> My phone buzzes in my pocket and I slip it out, startled at the name on the screen

"Blaine?" I ask.

"Hi baby!" he replies. "How's Paris?"

I smile into the phone "Blaine its wonderful! I wish you could see it with me!"

He chuckles, "one day babe, I promise, we'll even stand under the Eifel tower together ok?"

I laugh, "That's so cliché!"

"I know," he says, but you love cliché."

I sigh happily, "yeah, I do, it just seems so romantic!"

"Have you been to the Eifel tower yet, Kurt?"

"No," I say, "not yet, I haven't had time."

"Why don't you ask Brigit to take you tonight? Tell her I say she has too or I'll never forgive her."

I laugh, "Yeah, Blaine, cuz THAT'S such a threat!"

"She loves me!" he says, and I can hear his pout through the phone.

"Don't pout Blaine." I reply, and he laughs again.

"Hey, Kurt I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok, I love you Blaine!"

"Love you too Kurt."

The call drops and I stare at it sadly. Now I miss him more.

"Ok Kurt," Brigit says, walking up beside me, "wipe the frown off your pretty face. What do you wanna do tonight?"

I smile, "Blaine says you need to take me to see the Eifel Tower tonight, or he'll never forgive you."

She laughs "ok then! We can't have Blaine hating me after all! Let's grab dinner!

* * *

><p>We had dinner at le Café de l'Alma, just a short walk from the Eifel tower, the view was incredible as the sun set and the tower lit up.<p>

"Can we go now?" I asked Brigit after dinner had been paid for, bouncing in my seat. "PLEASE?"

"ok, calm your designer pants," she says smirking, "let's go."

The walk takes about 10 minutes, and then I am standing under the Eifel tower, in complete awe of its beauty. Brigit locks arms with me.

"come here," she says, her smile bright and mischievous, "you gotta see this!"

I follow willingly, the Paris night calming me. It beautiful and the sky is unbelievably clear. I'm enjoying the sound of quiet chatter when the soft sound of guitar floats through the air.

"Kurt," Brigit says pointing to two men. One man has a guitar and the other is standing beside him shifting nervously, "look…"

I freeze, unable to breathe.

The music shifts and the man without the guitar begins to sing.

"**Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do"<strong>

There are tears in my eyes, my hands shaking.  
><strong><br>"Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry me today and every day  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will"**

He comes closer, and I'm having trouble believing this is happening. I pinch my forearm, thinking I'm dreaming a wonderful, wonderful dream.

**"Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you'  
>And 'you're beautiful'<strong>

Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown him my way"<p>

Blaine reaches forward, and takes my trembling hands into his own.

**"Marry me today and every day  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will"**

He kisses my hands gently, his own eyes shining.  
><strong><br>"Promise me you'll always be happy by my side.  
>I promise to sing to you when all the music dies.<strong>

And marry me today and everyday  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will marry me"

He's on one knee now, fumbling with a box he pulled out of his pocket.

"Kurt, I love you so much, more than words can even begin to describe, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying…" he says, his voice trembling, "what do you say? Will you make me the happiest man alive? Be with me forever? Kurt, will you marry me?"

"yes.." I choke out.

He grins wider than I've ever seen, and slides a thin platinum band with three tiny diamonds imbedded into it onto my finger, then kisses it softly before standing.

The reality of the situation hits me then and I shout with joy. "OH MY GOD! Blaine! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I throw my arms around his neck and he chuckles, lifting me up and spinning me around. I can hear people clapping all around us.

Brigit is whistling and making cat calls. I turn and hug her "thank you" I whisper.

"no problem Kurt." She turns to Blaine, "you take care of him, understood?"

Blaine nods and turns to me, "For the rest of my life," he promises, staring into my eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too Kurt. Today and every day."

"Blaine?" I say suddenly.

"Mhmm?"

"I look terrible in white…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…. OMG I WROTE IT IN ONE DAY! Brigit, I hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
